A Teenager's Confession 1
by XxSakuraKuroxX
Summary: The first chapter about a girl in her senior year dealing with rape, denial, found love, and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

She held onto her knees. Just minutes before, he had been on top of her. She lay curled up on the bed in a small ball. How am I gonna get out of this? she thought. She didn't like where this had gone, but she didn't know what to do to get out. Soon he'd be done in the bathroom. Ashlynn didn't know how she was going to get away from her uncle. She could run right now, but she was scared of what he might do. "Ash, I'm done hun." her uncle called. Ashlynn tensed. He's coming back, she thought. "Ash sweetheart?" Ashlynn laid as still as she could, trying to pretend to sleep. She closed her eye. Ashlynn heard a soft chuckle, then, "My little angel sleeping." She felt the bed move and a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ashlynn tried not to move as the bed moved again. Then she heard the door shut. Not knowing if he had really left, she kept her eyes shut and continued to lay still. Soon, she drifted into unconsiousness...

She was in a cage. She didn't know where, it was dark. Ashlynn heard someone laughing. It was unnaturally high pitched and scary. Ashlynn couldn't see a thing. She heard rustling of feet not far from her cage. She stayed in the middle of her 6 feet by 6 feet trap, thinking it was the safest spot. Her clothes were old, dirty, patched in various places, and bearly covering her thin body. Her short blonde hair was matted, her green eyes hurt. Suddenly an arm reached into the cage. Ashlynn shrieked. The arm tried to touch he, but it wasn't long enough. It disappeared back into the darkness. She silently thanked that she was in this cage. She was safe from what ever was trying to harm something was grabbing her neck. It felt thin, like a rope...

Ashlynn jerked up, gasping for air. She felt her throat, nothing. Blankets covered her naked body, soaked with sweat. Her hair was a mess, but nothing like in her dream. There was a soft knock at the door, then a man walked in. Her uncle stood in the doorway. "Hi hunnie." He smiled. His face looked soft, gentle. From the outside looking in, one would have never guessed what he had done not long ago. He waited patiently for Ashlynn to answer.  
"Hi Uncle Seth," she said, pulling the blankets up. "Is it time to go home?" Ashlynn asked, trying not to sound hopeful.  
"Yea. Your friend Keenan is here." He smiled. "You'd better get dresses quickly, don't want to keep him waiting." He looked at Ashlynn as though he was going to join her on the bed, but just turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Ashynn hurried to the door and locked it. She stood, holding into the blankets, relieved Keenan was here. He didn't know how much Ashlynn relied on him. She gathered her clothes andput them on. Her jeans felt tight, her blue button-up shirt felt way too loose, and her black flip flops easily slipped on. She left the room without a second look, shuddering.  
Ashlynn walked down the hallway and around the corner into the living room. Her uncle and Keenan were in a deep conversation about college. She sighed. This was so unfair. Uncle Seth just rapped me not an hour ago and he's acting like it's a normal everyday thing. She thought. Well, maybe for him it is. She glared hoping that maybe his head would explode. Nothing happened. She sighed again and came into full view. Her uncle looked and smiled when she entered.  
"There's sleeping beauty!" he said. Ashlynn simply gave a weak smile. She looked at Keenan. He had lit up at the sight of her. She felt better when she saw him. A real smile erupted on her face. Keenan walked over and hugged her. He smelled musky. Ashlynn didn't want to let go, but she knew she couldn't hold on. He didn't know how she felt. Plus, her uncle was only six feet away. Keenan pulled back and looked back at her uncle.  
"Thank you for the information. Let's just hope I can get in." Keenan said.  
"Well now, don't give up. As long as you keep your grades up, there shouldn't be a problem. You're a good student." He looked at Ashlynn. "Be good. See you and your sister Saturday." He smiled again.  
Ashlynn returned a weak smile. "Bye Uncle Seth. See you then."  
Keenan led her out of the house and into his '96 black Jeep Wrangler. He was proud of his monster. In 2001, Keenan and his father took almost a year fixing it up. After nine years, it was still in pretty good shape. It was his baby. Keenan helped Ashlynn into the lifted-two-feet-off-the-ground-thing [it seemed more like a thing than an actual vehicle to her] and shut the door. He walked over to the driver's side, got in, and started his "precious". He looked over at Ashlynn and smiled.  
"Your house or mine?" he asked. Her answer was always the same, but he insisted on asking anyway, just in case.  
Ashlynn smiled. "Your house. So," sigh. "You and my uncle were talking about college?" Keenan had always like her uncle, but he didn't know the truth.  
"Yea. He said he could help me get some football scholarships." He beamed. Keenan loved football, and he wanted to go pro, just like his father had, before he died when Keenan was fourteen. His father, Lt Jon Parker has just retired from the army and was about to go into a pro football program. He was driving home from a late night trip to the store. He was at a red light when a drunk driver hit him head on. Ashlynn's mom was one of the nurses working to save his life, but the injuries were too devistating. They had just finished the jeep and his father was going to teach him how to drive it. Their moms became friends shortly after, and Ashlynn's mom made her go over and befriend Keenan.  
At the time, she was more interested in sitting in her room and reading or talking on the phone to her girlfriends. Soon, she became infuriated that this boy never said one word to her, not even a "hi". Keenan rarely left the garage, sitting in the Wrangler. Their entire summer was spent there. Keenan finally looked at Ashlynn after weeks of ignoring her when she said her dad died when she was five. At first he would just nod. Then after four days, he finally said something.  
"Do you miss him? Your father, I mean." Ashlynn was so surprised he spoke that it took quite a few mintues before she replied.  
"Well, of course I miss him. I remember how he always wanted me to be happy. When my younger sister was born, he made sure I wasn't forgotten."  
Keenan watched her, and thought carefully of his next question. "Does your sister remember him?""No, Danielle doesn't remember anything about our dad. She wasn't that old when he died. When she got older, she asked a lot about him. Dani's very proud of him, he was an amazing guy." From then on, Keenan and Ashlynn were inseperable.


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

"Hey, what are you thinking so intently about?" Keenan asked, as he pulled in front of his house.  
Coming back to the present, Ashlynn replied, smiling. "When we first met. You know it's been almost three and a half years?"  
Keenan smiled back. "I was lucky you were so persistant that summer. You never gave up on me."  
"No,"Ashlynn corrected,"my mother never gave up. She threatened to ground me if you never spoke." Ashlynn laughed at the memory. "Plus, I had never met someone who ignored me like you did. I was stubborn."  
Keenan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Either was, you stayed. So," changing the subject,"what shall we do?"  
"A movie?"  
"Alright, which one?"  
Ashlynn paused She had to be careful. Anything she picked could trigger a memory of her uncle. And she didn't want to fall into pieces in front of Keenan. SHe couldn't tell him, afraid of what her uncle would do. And she couldn't let him see how weak she was. Ashlynn was strong, not someone who let her uncle take advantage of her. She felt tears coming and had to look away.  
"Is something wrong?" Keenan asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"No, I'm fine. Just have a headache. Let's go inside and I'll grab an aspirin."  
"You sure? I can take you home if you want."  
Ashlynnquickly wiped her eyes and looked back at Keenan. "No, I'm good. I just need some aspirin. I promise I'm fine." She couldn't tell if Keenan believed her, but he knew not to push.  
"Alright, let's go."  
He got out and went to open the door for Ashlynn. Before he died, Keenan's dad taught him to respect women. He never let Ashlynn open her own door and alway made sure she walked through the door first. And Ashlynn never complained. They walked up the pathway and Keenan took her hand. Lately, he took to holding her hand every chance her got. Another thing Ashlynn never complained about. She began to like him halfway through their sophomore year, but never told him. What if he didn't feel the same way? But her thoughts changed when he began holding her hand and looking at her like she was a precious jewel. Though she still was unsure about saying anything, she felt that maybe he did feel the same. Maybe tonight would be the night she could ask him how he felt.  
He opened the door and let her in. It was quiet. Ashlynn looked at the time. It was later than she thought, four. Keenan's mom would be home from the school around six. She was a kindergarden teacher, and tonight she had a performance with her class. Ashlynn adored his mom. She loved her job. Though it didn't pay much as Ashlyn thought it should, Keenan's mom, Mrs. Parker, didn't mind. THe kids loved her and she loved them. The only way they had been able to afford this house was her late husband's pension and insurance. There were pictures every of Lt. Jon Parker. Ashlynn wished she had been able to meet him. Keenan told her that he retired from the army to spend more time at home and see if he could play pro football. After 26 years, he was ready to live life as a civilian. Keenan wanted to follow in his footsteps. He looked up to him in every way. Keenan was very proud of his dad.  
"I'll get the aspirin," Keenan said, interupting Ashlynn's thoughts. "Why don't you pick out a movie?"  
Ashlynn nodded and went to the living room. She remembered her first summer here. Keenan had this energy that surprised her. It was weird to see this enthusiastic kid after weeks of seeing a downer. Dani loved coming over. She said Keenan was her favorite big brother. Ashlynn laughed at the memory, then sighed. Now everytime she visits her uncle, she escapes here, her safe haven. Ashlynn walked over tot he DVDs. She'd seen every one of them. She closed her eyes and picked a random movie. "Romeo and Juiet". She shrugged, and decided it was safe enough. She sat on the couch and waited for Keenan. Ashlynn looked at the cover. It was the version with Leonardo DiCaprio. Safe, she thought. She'd never seen it with her uncle. In fact, he never showed any interest. Her uncle thought Shakespeare an annoying prick. Ashlynn sighed again. She needed to think of something eles. She forced herself to think of what she might say to Keenan. She wondered what he would say.  
Would things be different, weird? She hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship. They'd known each other for so long, it didn't seem fair that their friendship might end because things didn't work out. She loved Keenan so much. Ashlynn wasn't sure what she'd do without her best friend.  
"Aspirin and water. Here you go Ash." She froze. Then screamed at him.  
"I told you to never call me that!" SHe jumped up and went to the other side of the living room. She hugged herself. Too late, Ashlynn realized she yelled.  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Why had I yelled at him? He's not going to hurt me? How am I going to explain? "Keenan, I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
Keenan slowly made his was to Ahslynn. "No, I forgot you don't like it. I didn't mean to hurt you." He paused, right in front of her. "Ashlynn, is there something wrong? I've never seen you like this, You look like you've seen a ghost."

Keenan slowly moved his arm around Ashlynn, like he was afraid to scare her again. Ashlynn fell into hi, holding her face. She knew he wasn't prepared because she felt him stumble backwards. She could picture his confused face when she started crying into his chest. She felt weak and didn't know what Keenan would say. He'd never seen her cry, she never let him. But this wasn't just crying, she was falling into a million pieces. Hoow could she let him see her like thi? She thought about how she was going to explain this to him.

Ashlynn began taking long, deep breaths. When she knew she wasn't going to break down again, she lifted her head to face Keenan. She was expecting him to look freaked, like her was about to run for it. But, instead, he looked scared FOR her, not OF her.  
"What happened? Who hurt you? Tell me Ashlynn." Keenan was watching her closely. Ashlynn was so relieved he was still there, holding her. She could only think of one thing to say.  
"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

Then Ashlynn realized what she just said. No! she thought. She could scare him away, and she needed him more now than ever.  
Keenan smiled. "I love you too." Her heart stopped. Did he just say that? she thought. Did he seriously say he loves me too?  
"Didn't you know that?" Keenan said after a few moments. "I've always loved you. Ever since you came into my life. I've loved you. I mean, I love you a lot differently now than I did our freshman year, but I love you. More tonight than I ever have."  
Ashlynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening?  
"Oh Keenan," was all that she could get out. His blue eyes had said something she'd never seen in him before. She'd only seen it once, in her father's eyes. It was right before he left for work the morning he died. He hugged her mother goodbye and looked at her like she was a goddess. Then a few hours later, her mother got a phone call. Her father had died at a convietnt store. He was on a break from the hospital and went to geta snack. A man came in to rob the store. Ashlynn's father tried to stop the man, but died in the process. He was caught ten blocks away. Ashlynn never thought she'd see that look ever again.  
Ashlynn continued to look into Keenan's eyes. She felt herself blush. Keenan kissed her forehead and led her back to the couch. They sat there, Ahslynn in his arms.  
"Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what happened. I'm here."  
Ashlynn took a deep breath. She began the summer after freshman year when her mom's brother, Seth, came into her life. How he tried to make up for not being there all those years before, how he spoiled them. Then one day, when she went to visit her uncle alone because Dani was sick, he took her into his room. How he said that he loved her more than Dani. And that if she loved him too, she would listen to him and not tell anyone. Ashlynn said when she refused, he forced her on the bed and raped her. And that he made her promise to go over alone one a week, or else. He never finished the threat, but he didn't have to. Ashlynn was scared enough. "It's our little secret, Ash," he would say.  
Keenan's face went from confused to horrified to angry.  
"Your Uncle Seth, he...raped...you?" Ashlynn nodded.  
"That's why you don't want me calling you Ash, because he doe?" Ashlynnoddedagain. Tears flowed from Keenan. He pulled Ashlynn into him.  
"I'm so sorry. And I thought he was cool. Arg! Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I don't know. I thouhgt I could be strong, and I was afraid of what he might do. What if moved onto Dani? Oh my god, what if he already has? I can't let this happen!"  
Keenan calmed her down. "We would have known if he had. Dani isn't one to keep something like this to herself." He kissed her forehead. "He had no right to take that from you." Keenan had a disgusted look on his face. His brown hair got into his eyes when he shook his head.  
"You don't deserve this. You're not going over there Saturday. We're going to the police right now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can do this," Keenan told Ashlynn as they pulled into the police station. All she could do was nod. Keenan and herself decided on the ride over that he might have to do most of the talking. He helped her out of the jeep and through the doors. Keenan asked to speak to Officer Kyle Jones. They were seated at his desk.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely, unsuspecting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The trip to the police station wasn't was hard as she thought it would be. The trip to the hospital, though, could have gone a little better. They made her feel even more violated, but it had to be done. Keenan remained at her side the entire time. They drove back to his house in silence. Ashlynn called her momto let her know she'd be late, that she was with Keenan. She wasn't ready to be home just yet. Keenan helped her out of the jeep and led her in the house. His mom would be home soon. They'd been gone for a while. Keenan practically carried Ashlynn to the living room, where they decided to sit on the floor, in each other's arms. Ashlynnfelt safe for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She moved closer into Keenan, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

The front door opened. Ashlynn wiped her eyes as Keenan did the same. His mom walked in. She was wearing dark jeans, sneakers, a light blue shirt, and her dark curls were in a ponytail.  
"Hi Mom. How was the play?"  
She smiled. "It was wonderful. The kids were great." She looked at Ashlynn, confused. "What's wrong?"  
Ashlynn spoke up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Parker. I've just been a wreak today. Nothing's really wrong," she lied, "I'm only tired. I better be going home." She knew she couldn't tell Keenan's mom about this, not yet.  
"No," Keenan said, holding her closer. "Why don't you stay? Please?" His tone was playful, but his eyes were pleading.  
"Yea hon. Call your mom. It's been so long since you stayed the night." Mrs. Parker smiled her motherly smile.  
Ashlynn sighed. She smiled as she gave in. Keenan's mom was right, it had been a long time. "Okay okay, I'll stay. But only if you cook Keenan." Ashlynn followed Keenan's lead and tried to be playful too.  
"Will do." he replied brightly. Ashlynn felt better, now that he knew the truth. Her heart didn't hurt so much. Tonight she was going to focus on Keenan, her angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Ashlynn woke in Keenan's arms on the couch. It had been a good night. When she called her mom, Mrs. Michaels didn't seem to mind at all that she stayed at Keenan's. It was nothing new. Keenan had made taquitos, guacamole, refried beans, and rice, making it because it was Ashlynn's favorite. They cleaned up and fell asleep watching "The Princess Bride." She sat there until Keenan woke, which wasn't that long after. They dressed and got in the wrangler to go back to Ashlynn's. It was time to tell her mom, no matter how hard it might be. She tried to relax as she sat in the jeep. She didn't know how, but she HAD to tellher mom. How was hs egoing to tell her what had happened for the past three years. She would be devistated. But it was time for the truth to come out.  
It didn't take long for Keenan to get her home. Ashlynn took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Here we go."  
"Ashlynn, I'll beright next to you. I promise, I'll help you through this." He kissed her forehead, her nose, then softly on the lips. Ashlynn slowly, reluctantly, opened the door. Keenan helped her out and they walked up the pathway. She couldn't figure out a way to tell her mom. How was she going to get the words out? Tears gathered in her eyes. This felt impossible. Was her mom going to believe them?  
She could feel her heart pound, hard in her chest. It was getting difficult to breath as the pain rose to her throat. All of thiswas unfair. Why did this have to happen to her? Whay was this put on her shoulders? What was her purpose in all of this? Ashlynn's mind filled with questions with each step she took.  
Ashlynn let the tears come, not bothering to brush them away. It didn't matter anymore. Keenan took her hand as the door came closer. Ashlynn couldn't feel herself walking, moving in any way. How was she going to get through this? No one should be put through this insane terrible ordeal, but here she was. Walking hand in hand with Keenan to tell her mother that her brother she thought she knew raped her oldest daughter. As they reached the door, Ahslynn drew in a deep breath and pushed open the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Mom and Jones

"Mom? Mom, you here?" Ashlynn called.  
"Sweetie, in the kitchen," her mother's voice called.  
"Where's Dani?" she asked, hoping Dani was gone. Ahslynn wasn't ready to tell her sister about this.  
"Oh, she went over to Jacque's house this morning. Something about a wardrobe emergency." hermom laughed, appearing in the hallway. "What's up?"  
"Um, Mrs. Michaels, Ashlynn and I need to tell you something."  
She froze. Ashlynn's mom couldn't speak for a moment. "Ashlynn," she whispered, terrified, "are you pregnant?"  
"Mom!" Ashlynn yelled. "Seriously! No, I'm not. Why would you ask that?"  
"Well, it was the way Keenan said it. Did he propose? I don't see a ring?" Her mom glanced at her hand, curiously.  
Ashlynn felt her face get hot. She was afraid to look at Keenan, embarrassed her mother had said that.  
"Mom, no, Keenan didn't propose. We are not getting married. In fact, we only just got together last night!" "Really?" Surprise in her mother's voice. "I mean, all thses years you two inseperable. I thought you were already together..." her voice trailed off.  
Ashlynn was becoming more ebmbarrassed by the second. She had to stop her mom before she said the wrong thing.  
"Mom, we do need to talk to you. But it's not what you think."  
She led her mom to the living room, with Keenan beside her. Her mom sat on the couch, Ashlynn opposite on her father's chair, and Keenan on the chair beside her. Mrs. Michaels just looked at them. Ashlynn didn't know where to begin.

Keenan might have to talk again, she thought. He was her miracle. She thought that if she could just get a few words out, that maybe her mother would believe her. She took a deep breathe and began.

"Uncle Seth raped me."

Silence.

Ashlynn watched her mother's face. Confusion. Shock. Fear. Anger.

After a few moments, her mother spoke.

"Your uncle would never, ever touch you like that."

"But Mom, he did. Since I was fifteen. Everytime I go over without Dani-"

"Then why continue to go, huh? If he really did rape you, why?"

"Because I was afriad! I thought that if I stopped going, he might hurt Dani!"

Ashlynn mother shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. Seth would never do such a thing."

Suddenly Ashlynn felt sick. She didn't believe her. "Why would I lie about this Mom? Why would I make this up and tell you, tell Keenan, tell the police?"

"You went to the police! How dare you!"

Finally, Keenan spoke. "Mrs. MIchaels, please believe Ashlynn. There's no reason for her to lie about this."

Ashlynn's mom fell silent. Her face was red. No one spoke for a minute. Ashlynn couldn't understand why this was happening. Her own mother didn't even consider it, she just blew it off. Ashlynn felt like she was going to throw up. In fact...

"Oh no,"

Ashlynn ran to the bathroom. She just barely made it. She got to the toliet and heaved. This isn't happening, she thought. This is all a nightmare. I'll wake up and none of this happened. Her mother believed...her uncle never raped her...her uncle never came...she was still fifteen. Ashlynn heaved. She could hear someone come into the bathroom. She looked up and saw Keenan. He went over to her and pulled her hair back. SHe heaved again. Ugh, gross, she thought. Perfect. Uncle Seth raped me, and has been for almost three years now, Mom doesn't believe me, and now I'm sick. Just perfect.

The phone rang. There was silence. Ashlynn sat on the bathroom floor, hoping she wasn't going to throw up anymore.

"Ashlynn! Ashlynn get over here now!"

Keenan took Ashlynn's hand and helped her up. She washed her face [Keenan flushed] and made her way to the kitchen.

"That was Officer Kyle Jones. He said to get down there a.s.a.p.. You might as well pack too."

"What?" Ashlynn said, stunned.

"Well, you're not staying here. I'm not going to have a lier living under my roof," she replied, codly.

Ashlynn's mom turned and went upstairs. She heard a door slam.

"What a bitch." Keenan muttered. Ashlynn couldn't say a thing. She still couldn't concive that her mother thought that she made all this up. Ashlynn had to concentrate to get her legs moving. She made her way to her room with Keenan behind her. Ashlynn started packing without looking at what it was. She just picked up clothes and threw them into a suitcase Keenan pulled out from under her bed. He began attempting to organize everything. When he opened another bag, Ashlynn quit, falling to her knees. She felt like crying, but no tears came. She just stared at her ugly brown carpet. She heard Keenan's voice, but didn't know what he was saying. Her mother didn't believe her. What would her mom tell Dani? What would Dani say about all this? Where was Ashlynn going to stay now? With Keenan? She could never impose on Mrs. Parker like that. Besides, what would they tell her? Oh, well, everyone was bound to find out soon enough.

"Ashlynn, hon. Ashlynn did you hear me? I said let's get outta here."

"Okay, yea."

Keenan helped her up. They went downstairs and out the front door. Ashlynn saw the black wrangler, but had no idea how she got in. Too quickly, they were in front of the police station.

How did we get here so fast? She thought.

She gradually got out of the jeep and took Keenan's walked up the steps and made their way to the front desk. Then a young man led them to Officer Jones.

"We need to get some of your uncle's DNA, which we are in the process of, to match. We're lucky you came in when you did. Otherwise, all evidence would have been lost. It wasn't much, but it was enough. We did get some fo your DNA and we found something." He looked at Ashlynn, unsure and uncomfortable.

"What?" Ashlynn said, fear raising in her voice.

"Well," sigh, "you're two weeks pregnant."


End file.
